worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
T-99 Surgut
Background In their desire to acquire any and all RDF mecha they could, they managed to acquire several heavily damaged VF-1 Valkyries. Without the know how to rebuild them properly, the refits did make excellent medium combat units and as such were deployed along with the refitted destroids in order to protect and eliminate units that might outflank the slower destroids. Model Type - T-99 Surgut Class - Main Combat Battloid Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 300 Arms - 125 Hands - 50 Head Gun - 30 Legs - 175 Feet - 75 Thrusters - 75 Head - 90 Reinforced crew compartment - 100 Gunpod 75 Micro-missile launchers - 65 AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 88kph/55mph Leaping - 5m unassisted, 8m with a running start, 15m thruster assisted Range - 150 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 42.6ft (13m) Weight - 22.5 tons PS - 40 robotic, Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Tokarov 97 Gunpod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Laser, 2000m 35mm gatling gun Damage - 1d4x10 per laser blast. 3d6 per 35mm round, use gatling gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 20 shot powercell for the laser, 200 armour piercing rounds for the 35mm gatling gun. Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missiles Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 4km Damage - 1d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-20 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 20 missiles total, 4 per leg, 4 per arm, 4 chest Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 14.7mm gatling gun (1) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 1500m Damage - 2d4 per round, use gatling burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 600 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +10% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ